


superheroes at play

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [26]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter decides he wants his three very separate friends to become one group, things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	superheroes at play

_Two weeks later._

_October, 2014_

“Can Johnny sleep over tomorrow?” is how it starts.

 

“Only if Auntie Sue says it’s okay,” Bruce says distractedly as Tony shakes his head and points something out in the formula he’s working on.  “What’s tomorrow?” he asks even as Peter runs off.

 

“Friday, sir,” Jarvis says overhead, and so Bruce just nods and starts arguing with Tony.

 

An hour later, Peter tiptoes over to where Tony’s on a video conference call with Pepper and waits by the end of his desk, rocking on the balls of his feet until Tony notices him.  “Pepper, one second,” he says, turning, “Is everything okay?”

 

“Is it okay if I ask Wade to sleep over tomorrow night?” Peter asks, making sure to phrase the question differently this time.

 

“Yeah, just make sure Uncle Logan says it’s okay,” Tony says before turning back to Pepper.

 

Peter grins and runs off to call Wade.  He waits until dinnertime to ask a third time, when he’s sure Bruce is busy keeping track of what he’s cooking.  “Daddy,” he says as he clambers up onto one of the stools and folds his hands together.

 

“What’s up, little man?” Bruce asks, not looking back at him.

 

“Flash said he wanted to hang out, so I told him we should have a sleep over, and he said tomorrow would be a good idea.”

 

“If Flash’s parents are okay with him sleeping over, then it’s fine by me.”

 

“Thank you, daddy!” Peter exclaims before he slides off the stool and hurries into his room.  “Jarvis,” he whispers once the door is closed and he’s heading down the hall to the menagerie, “Call Flash Thompson.”

 

Flash’s mother answers, “Hello?”

 

“Hi, Mrs. Thompson,” Peter says as he holds out his hand for Cooper to climb on, “This is Peter Parker.  Is Flash there?”

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Peter,” she says, “Eugene is very excited to sleep over.”

 

“Me too!” Peter says, and then she’s handing off the phone.

 

“Hey, Peter!” Flash exclaims, “Did you ask your dads yet?”

 

“Yeah, they said it was okay as long as your parents said it was okay.  Johnny and Wade are coming, too.”

 

“That’s so cool.  I can’t believe you have superhero best friends.  I wish _my_ friends had powers.”

 

“Well, I’m your friend, and Johnny and Wade can be your friends, too.”

 

“I hope so.  My mom says it’s time for dinner, though, so I have to go.  I’ll see you tomorrow in school!”

 

“Bye,” Peter says before Jarvis ends the call and Peter sits on the floor, letting Cooper crawl over his arm.  Bruce calls him out for dinner a few minutes later, so Peter puts Cooper back in his cage and goes into the kitchen where they’re both giving him a look that Peter knows means he’s in trouble.  He shrinks a little as he walks the rest of the way and climbs up onto his stool.  “How do you know?” he asks after a few moments of quiet, and Tony rolls his eyes at the same time Bruce sighs and turns away, getting the food.

 

“Jarvis told me,” Tony says, “And also, we’re not that slow, little man.  Just because you asked us when we were distracted doesn’t mean we didn’t catch on.”

 

“But I asked you different questions!” he whines.  Tony laughs until Bruce glares at him, and then he’s quiet and stern-looking again.  “Am I in trouble?” Peter asks, sagging in his seat.

 

“No,” Bruce sighs as he sits, the table set, “You would be if Jarvis hadn’t told us and three boys just showed up at the Tower for a sleep over.  You don’t have to hide from us, Peter.  If you wanted Johnny, Wade, and Flash to all sleep over, all you had to do was ask.”

 

“But you wouldn’t let Johnny and I have a sleep over for _forever_!” he exclaims.

 

“Because you were too young then,” Tony says, “You’re getting older, and you’re more responsible now.  You don’t use your powers for bad things, and you’ve been doing excellently in school.  You’re a good kid, Peter, don’t try to hide from us because I guarantee we’re going to find out.”

 

“Stupid Jarvis,” Peter grumbles, and Bruce stops in serving Peter, looking at him in disbelief.  “Wade says stupid!” he says, crossing his arms and glaring at them, “I can say stupid, too, if I want.”

 

“No, you cannot,” Bruce says, “And if Wade is going to be a bad influence, then you won’t be able to see him again.  You need to make your own choices, Peter.  Don’t just say or do things because someone else does.  Otherwise, you’ll just be like everyone else.”

 

“But I’m special!” Peter exclaims, unfolding his arms, “You said so!  You said I was different and special because of my powers, I don’t want to be like everyone else.”

 

“Then be Peter and not Wade,” Tony says, and Peter sighs.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, looking down at his lap, “I know I should have just asked, but I was afraid you were going to say no cos it was three whole people.”

 

“Peter, we want you to have friends and have fun in school.  We’re not going to say no unless we need to,” Bruce says, “Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Peter sighs, “Next time I’ll ask instead of being sneaky, I promise.  Can they still sleep over, though?”

 

“Of course they can.  We can even make a fort for you guys to sleep in.”

 

“Really?” Peter gasps, wide-eyed, “That’s so cool, they’re gonna love it!”

 

The next day, after school, Bruce sets Peter to his homework so he won’t have any over the weekend and he can just have fun tonight.  Wade is the first one to show up around five, in full costume, Logan waiting in the car until he gets inside the lobby, and then he’s taking the elevator up to the lab, where Peter hurries to let him in.  “Hey, webhead,” he says as Peter leads him over to his corner, “I can’t believe you convinced me to come to this thing.”

 

“It’s gonna be fun, and you can meet my new friend!”

 

“Yeah, sounds like a blast.  What’re you working on, pintsize?” he asks, looking over at what Peter’s building.

 

Peter spends the next ten minutes showing Wade his little section in the lab until Jarvis is informing him Johnny has arrived, and Flash’s car is not far behind.  Peter and Wade go down into the lobby to get Johnny and wait for Flash, and Peter gets all jittery when he sees Flash’s car pull up out front.  Tony and Bruce appear in the lobby just as the front doors are opening, dressed in gym clothes and sweating—they’ve been trusting Peter up in the lab alone sometimes, with Jarvis keeping an eye on him, and they’re just coming up from a work-out.

 

Flash’s mom walks in with him, and they go over to talk with her while Flash heads for Peter, waving.  “Flash, this is Wade, and you kind of know Johnny already.  Guys, this is Flash.”

  
“Cool name,” Wade says smartly.

 

Flash just shrugs and says, one corner of his mouth lifting up, “Cool mask.”

 

He and Wade look at each other for a few seconds before Wade nods and turns to Peter, “Yeah, he’s okay.”

 

Peter just rolls his eyes and says, “Come on, you gotta see my menagerie, it’s the best thing ever.”  And so they head for the elevator, waiting until Tony and Bruce have joined them before they go up, and thus begins their night.

 

After Tony and Bruce shower, they make dinner for the four boys, who chatter loudly and excitedly about the fort they’re going to make.  After that, Tony and Bruce help them set up their fort, fixing it so it attaches to the wall around the television, and, once they’re all settled inside with snacks and drinks, Peter commandeers Jarvis for a movie.  They spend the rest of the night in the fort, telling scary stories, watching movies, and playing games, though they do spend an hour in the menagerie, as well, listening in awe as Peter tells them about his different pets and the ones he plans to get.

 

When it’s finally time for bed, the boys whine loudly as Bruce gets the lights and Tony commands Jarvis to sleep, though it’s only minutes after Tony and Bruce retreat to their own bed that the boys are up and giggling again, and Tony laughs in their room, calling out to Bruce where he’s in the bathroom, “They do know we can hear them, don’t we?”

  
“Are you kidding me, they probably think they’re being super quiet and sneaky.”

 

“I never had _sleep overs_ when I was a kid,” Tony says, rolling onto his side as Bruce comes back into the room.

 

“That’s because you were a boy genius, and everyone thought you were a know-it-all,” Bruce says as he comes over, kissing him lightly on the mouth before he goes around to his side.

 

“Well, when you do know it all,” Tony says, smirking, and Bruce just rolls his eyes and  tugs at him until Tony shifts over to him, settling in the circle of his arms.

 

“Imagine if they could all see you now,” Bruce says, one hand stroking up and down his arm, “In a serious relationship with four boys sleeping in a fort, one of which is our son, and not to mention you’ve turned into a cuddle whore.”

 

“Cuddle whore,” Tony grumbles, biting him, “You love it.”

 

“Don’t tease,” Bruce says, tugging on his hair playfully.  Tony starts to move, but Bruce slaps his shoulder and says, “I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and pretend you weren’t just trying to make a move.”

 

Tony is quiet for a moment before he settles again and says, grinning, “Cuddle whore.”

 

Bruce just laughs out loud and pulls him closer, leaning down to kiss his black hair.  “Go to sleep,” he murmurs even as Jarvis dims the lights into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a day early, but everyone’s comments from the last few fics were so lovely, and I enjoyed writing this fic so much that I figured you deserved a surprise post. Don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
